Complicated Business
by Sora-chii
Summary: Brooklyn has had a crush on Mathilda since he first laid eyes on her, so Garland and Ming-Ming decide to join forces and get those two together! But wait- Why has Brooklyn been seen mingling with other girls all of a sudden? One-Shot


* * *

"Did you hear me, Booklyn?" asked the long haired blader. "They broke up last night. Are you going to talk to her?"

The redheaded teen sat quietly in shock. He didn't really know how to respond. He had never seen it coming, although he had always hoped for it.  
Brooklyn had had a crush on Mahilda since the first time he laid eyes on her, walking down the halls of Bey High with her beloved Miguel.

But they weren't together anymore.

He looked up at his friend Garland. He really didn't know what to do, how to approach her, or even how to talk to her.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Garland asked again. "If you aren't," he warned. "I'll tell Ming-Ming, and you know for sure that she'll find out then." He paused for a minute, musing himself. "Which way do you think is the better way to find out that the BEGA star is into you?" He slowly sat himself next to his best friend, enjoying the rare shock on his face.

Slowly, Brooklyn turned his head to look Garland nervously in the eye. "Garland," he started. "What do I say to her?"

"Did you hear me, Mathilda?" asked Ming-Ming, who was waving her white gloved hand in front of the pink haired girl's face. "He's totally crushing on you!"

Mathilda, rousing from her shock, looked at Ming-Ming in disbelief. "No way," she whispered. When she noticed that the bluenette couldn't hear her, she raised her voice slightly. "There's no way someone like Brooklyn would like someone like me." She looked down at her empty desk, then back up to Ming-Ming. "This has to be some kind of sick joke."

The pop star slammed her hands on the desk in frustration. "Are you kidding me?" she demanded. "Brooklyn's never liked anyone before! And Garland's never lied to me! Not ever." She stopped for a second to breathe. "Besides, if this was a joke, they wouldn't have chosen you as a target. You're too sweet."

"So what do I do?" asked Mathilda. "I don't think any one has ever had a crush on me before. I don't know how I'm supposed to react!"

Ming-Ming took a deep breath. She knew she had to be patient. She was not used to girls who were not used to boys. She was still, however, annoyed. How could Mathilda not know how to react?  
Learning that Brooklyn was into you was almost as incredible for girls as finding out Ming-Ming liked you for boys. _It's a good thing_, Ming-Ming thought.

"You could always try talking to him," she said softly, although there was a hidden tone of annoyance.

* * *

"He's too nervous," he said.

"So is she." she replied.

"Should we innitiate Plan B? he asked.

"I like the way you think Garland," she giggled wickedly.

* * *

Brooklyn was confused. Every Thursday he met Garland at the front doors of the school. They always spent their period 2 spares together. When Garland didn't meet him there, he was left staring at the 'School Dance' poster on the front doors until he decided Garland wasn't coming and went to wander the halls.

When he reached the cafeteria, he was shocked to see Garland sitting with Mathilda. Immediately he was afraid of Garland telling her how he felt. So he tried to wander over casually, when he saw his friend reach out and take her hands and saw the blush emerge on her face.

_She really is so cute.. _He thought to himself.

Enraged by seeing his best friend aparently flirting with the girl he liked, Brooklyn stomped over to the table and started shouting incoherently.

Mathilda immediately withdrew her hands and held them close to her chest, feeling very scared of what was happening. She was much more content when nothing like this happened.

"How could you, Garland?" he asked finally. "You know how I feel about her!"

Garland stood up and smiled at his redheaded friend. "Relax, man," he said, placing his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders, forcing him to sit down with them. "I was just telling her she had really nice fingernails. Isn't that right, Mathilda?" he looked over at her, waiting for her reply.

She was still shocked by hearing Brooklyn's confession, although she nodded as if nothing was wrong.

It seemed after that that Brooklyn had calmed down considerably, and it was mainly Garland and Brooklyn who had been talking. When Garland noticed Mathilda preparing to leave, he stood suddenly.

"I'm sorry guys," he said cooly. "I just remembered I have to study for my quiz next period." he glanced over at Brooklyn, who suddenly looked very panicked and anxious.

Mathilda also looked quite nervous to be left alone with Brooklyn.

Garland plottingly leaned over to Brooklyn's ear, saying, "Maybe you two should talk about what you said earlier."

Both Brooklyn and Mathilda blushed a deep shade as he sauntered off proudly knowing he set them up.

After a long pause, Brooklyn stared Mathilda in the eyes, creating an even more unbearable silence. He noted the fearful look in her eyes as her perfectly pale skin turned a light shade of pink.

He was about to speak, when a familiar, agitating voice was heard.

"Hey, Mathilda," he said, putting his arm around her neck, seating himself with them. "We're pacticing at my place tonight, okay?"

She nodded happily. "Sure, Miguel. I'll be there around 6, is that okay?"

Brooklyn stood up abruptly and left. _There's no way those chummy two are broken up. _

* * *

"He walked away?" Ming-Ming repeated, confirming that she heard the small, shy girl.

Mathilda nodded slightly.

Ming-Ming, with a trace of attitude, went on. "Brooklyn Masefield, strongest blader on the BEGA team... Wise, careful and gentle... Attractive, beautiful and sexy all at once..." She trailed off. "He walked away from the first girl he's ever liked?"

Mathilda blushed again. She had never paid much attention to him before, so when Ming-Ming made her lists, she noticed all of what she said was true.

"What did you say to him that made him leave?" she eyed the pinkette. "Or did you even say anything?"

She took Mathilda's silence as what happened.

"Mathilda, he's going to think you don't like him." she paused for a moment. "Do you like him?"

* * *

As the weeks passed, Mathilda noticed an unfamiliar feeling in her chest every time she saw Brooklyn. She was nervous because of how upset he was when he left her with Miguel.

Then one day, she saw it. Brooklyn was with Mariam. They were holding hands. She was confused by how jealous she was.

The next time she saw Brooklyn, he was with Julia. Instead of being jealous, Mathilda cocked her head to the side, confused by what happened.

By Friday of the same week, she saw him with Hiromi. Although it didn't look like they were together yet, there was some serious flirting that was happening.

"Ming-Ming," she said, shyly one day. "Does Brookyn not like me anymore? I keep seeing him with other girls."

"He probably moved on. You didn't really give him much hope, did you?" she replied. "So he probably gave up."

"Garland, what's Brooklyn doing with all these girls he's been with lately?" Ming-Ming asked. "It's not like him to... date. He seems so much like a player these days."

Garland crosed his arms. "It is strange," he agreed. "I think Brooklyn still really likes Mathilda."

"How could he be with other girls, then? Is he trying to mak her jealous?"

"That would be really out of his character." replied Garland solemnly. "I don't know. I think he's trying to find a girl like Mathilda."

"So he chose Mariam, Julia, and Hiromi?" Ming-Ming furred her eyebrows. "I think I even saw him flirting with Queen and Mao!" she, in her anger, put her hands on her hips. "How are any of them, in any way, shape or form, like Mathilda? It doesn't make sense!"

"Brooklyn, I think, is having a hard time with this. I mean, think about it, Ming-Ming. She's the first girl he's ever been interested in and she basically rejected him. That's rough."

"But Mathilda likes him now!" Ming-Ming informed. "And she didn't reject him. He left before she could explain the situation."

"She's into him now?" Garand asked, excited.

Ming-Ming responded with a nod.

"How can we get them together, then?"

"Garland looked away from Ming-Ming and around the cafeteria.

"Oh," she breathed suddenly, earning back Garland's attention. "The school dance is tonight, right? I'm supposed to go on a few dates tonight, but Brooklyn and Mathilda are more important."

"I don't think either of them dance," Garland replied, looking away again.

"You work on Brooklyn, and I'll get Mathilda." she smiled wickedly, pulling a purple rose from her bag. "By the time we're done, they won't even be able to resist each other at this dance."

* * *

Mathilda sat lonely on the school rooftop next to her blade which was spinning in cirlces next to her.

"What do I do, Pierce Hedgehog?" she asked. "I actually like him now, but he's with other girls."

"There's someone you like, Mathilda?" The familliar voice of Miguel made her jump. She had thought she was alone.

"Wo's the lucky guy?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She blushed and lookd away. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Mathilda, I love you, you know that, right?" he said soothingly. "You're like my little sister."

She smiled to herself and leaned againt him.

"I think you should go for it." he continued. "Tell the lucky guy how you feel."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry about him rejecting you," Miguel said. "If he mades you cry, I, well, not only me, but Claude and Aaron as well... We'll beat the crap out of him."

She smiled. "You guys don't have to do that.... But thank you."

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"I hope so," she paused. "Yes, I think I will."

Mathilda was at her locker, supposed to be getting ready for her History class, but was thinking about her conversation with Miguel.

"Mathilda," Ming-Ming called, letting herself fall against the locker next to Mathilda's.

"Oh," whispered the pink-haired girl. "Hi, Ming-Ming. How are you?" she hadn't spoken to Ming-Ming in a while, so although it felt strange to her, she tried to act casual.

"I have a plan, Mathilda." she waited for the shy girl to close her locker.

"What?" when Ming-Ming winked at her, she was officially confused. But when Ming-Ming started dragging her by the wrist, all she could do was say, "My History class is the other way."

"Are you kidding me?" replied Ming-Ming, who hurriedly rushed them both out the school's front doors. "It's the last day class of the day, and our school dance is tonight! The two of us have no time to be in class! We have to go shopping!"

* * *

"So when he asks, what do you say?"

"I'd love to," she replied. "Isn't that too formal?"

"He's more of a gentleman than he seems. It's the perfect answer!"

Mathilda slowly emerged from the change-room in a long formal party styled dress. It was a full length, black dress with a halter-top. She was holding black gloves, which Ming-Ming took from her and threw in the other direction.

"That's your dress!" Ming-Ming cried. "It's so perfect!"

"Are you sure?" Mathilda asked. "It feels really flashy..."

"The dance is called, 'A Touch of Class,' Mathilda. You won't be the only girl dressed up."

"But I feel naked."

"How? It's a full lenth dress and it isn't low-cut at all. The only things showing are your face and arms!"

"It's cold," she went on.

"I think a certain someone would be more than happy to keep you warm," giggled the pop-star. As Mathilda went back into the change room, she continued on. "The black is amazing on you! I tihnk you might even make him a little warm!"

At the dance, Mathilda was feling discouraged when Ming-Ming was running off to dance with all the boys who asked her. She was nervous by herself, standing lonely in the corner. When the blue haired girl returned, she looked angry.

"Mathilda," she said sternly. "There's only so much I can do for you! If you just stand here in the corner all night, he won't even know you're here! Make youself known!"

"I-" she stuttered. "I don't really know how to dance..."

Ming-Ming was confused by this. "Don't know how? What are you talking about? It' easy!" she closed her eyes. "Listen to the music... then just let yourself move. Everyone can dance!"

Mathilda closed her eyes and tried to do what Ming-Ming made look so easy. She opened her eyes only to find that Ming-Ming had run off again, but in her place stood Brooklyn, nervous and gorgeous.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hey," Mathilda replied. She had stopped dancing the second she saw him, embarrassed.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Mathilda noticed his voice had gone up an octave when he asked, but she ignored it. She thought it was cute.

"I'd love to," she said, very shyly gripping at his hand which had been outstretched.

He sighed in relief. Brooklyn was so scared that Garland told him a lie, that Mathilda liked him now, too. But now, he was happy to know that it wasn't a lie.

"It worked!" Ming-Ming cried, looking at Garland, then back at the couple.

"I know," he replied, proudly crossing his arms. "Excellent teamwork, Ming-Ming. Maybe we should go into the matchmaking business together." he laughed at the thought.

"Let's make sure they actually become a coupe first." Right after she said that, she looked over at them, swaying happily to the music. "But that shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

**Wow! Finally! That took me waaaaaaaaaay longer than it should have! **

**I really do think that Brooklyn and Mathilda would be a cute couple... But Mathilda and Miguel still belong together in my eyes. **

**I used the original Japanese names in here... Except for Miguel's because I'm not exactly sure how it's spelled. Mihaearu? Something like that. And Miguel is a pretty sexy name anyway.**

**So I hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**~Sora-chii**

* * *


End file.
